Vampiric Memories
by Natsuuro
Summary: Sort of a new ending for Dirge. I liked the one they made, but I kinda thought of this one after I played it for the Bazillionth time. Oneshot


His red cape billowed gently as eyes of deep crimson gazed longingly at the setting gentle colors of the sun. His body was set on the ground, a foot resting over the edge, the other placed on the edge. A golden hand rested on the left knee, the one that was raised. The radiance of the sun was hidden behind the tall mountains of earth, and Edge sat cleanly in the middle of valley and mountain. His black hair gave small twitches to accompany the red fabrics, and his head would be turned to the sky for an eternity. His mind raced with so many possible intentions and thoughts, though his face would show no signs of emotion.

_'Omega...'_

Just the simple, yet infuriating word, meant so little, but so much to many people. The one who had been awoken for the sake of killing all -yet- in a distorted way, to lead it. To bring all the beings on earth together and rip away the very life of the little ball of matter.

_'Chaos...'_

One bestowed upon the very man who surveyed the lights vanishing from the voidless space. The one who now had dissapeared and left without so much as a trace upon the man...

Or so it would seem.

Not tortured by the voices. Not endlessly muttered to. Not fought and not punished by the ones who were his other selves. His mind was quiet now, save for the thoughts which interrupted him.

'_What now? Where do I go?_' Vincent was not one to worry on such things as a place to live, as the male was ultimately dependant on no such things. But, since the destruction of Omega, things were different. Chaos had left, returned to endless slumber with it's own counterpart.

To wander endlessly upon barren lands and have no one there would not have been an unappealing thought to the man earlier on in life, but, having grown accustomed to the company of his comrades from AVALANCHE, it seemed more foreboding now. These things raced through his mind as the sun drifted on its lonely path.

'_Chaos kept me alive for those many years, but what is to become of me now?_' Chaos' longevity had kept his thin, yet strong body to its own point of sanity and stability, as his body and strength lied about his years. nothing seemed to change for the one stuck in the river of time, forever standing. '_Will I live forever, simply because of my old age, or because that's what Chaos gave me?_ _What will happen to me, as my friends grow older and die around me? Will I be the one to bury them, as my hands and body will still be able to hold the shovel. Can I stand that loss? ... Or.. Will it be too much for me?'_

True. One could only hold his sanity for a while before all the walls and stability crash down around him. Vincent himself was no ordinary man, and it could take a while to do so, but he was no superman. It would take longer, but eventually, his body would take no more and his efforts to stay sane or unemotional would simply crumble away to reveal the sad, lonely child which longed for the comfort of a mother's embrace, or the stable voice of a father. Sometimes, Vincent convinced himself he was in need of no such things, yet longed for both at the same time when pressure began to build too high.

The waterfalls seemed to enhance the thought process of the man. Their pounding in rythm with everything. Everything had a rythm, and rythm was everything. It was then that the red-cloaked man was lost in his own memories.

_Her voice shattered his icy, unformed thoughts._

_" Well, look who's awake."_

_He finally raised his head and looked around, spotting the source of the voice. The woman from before._

_"Hold on. I'll release you."_

_He stepped down, dripping from the contents of the large test tube. He looked her up and down, recognizing her as the one from Edge, earlier. Shalua, as it were._

_"Where... am I?" he asked, tiredly trying to put back together the different thoughts racing through his head._

_"Safe inside the WRO headquarters. I carried you back here from Edge after you collapsed during your fight with Deepground. It seems like the beast inside you went a little wild back there. This happen often?" she placed a hand genuinely on her hip, giving her a one-eyed look of discretion, but sympathy._

_"Went wild? Do you mean Chaos?"_

_"Chaos? Your body harbors the Chaos gene?" her question came as an exclamation. She moved around as she talked, seeming as though keeping still was not a thing for the female. "So that explains your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent.." she trailed off, looking at him oddly. "Were you a product of one of her experiments?" she asked quickly._

_"Lucrecia's... experiments?" he asked quietly, quickly averting his eyes to the floor._

_She held up her hand, trying to take it back, "I apologize. That wasn't what I meant.," she said quickly._

_"Wait. Lucrecia was researching Chaos?" Vincent held up a hand now, trying to understand completely._

_**Soul wrought of terra corrupt**_

_**quelling impurity**_

_**purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. **_

_**Behold mighty Chaos, **_

_**Omega's squire to the lofty heavens.**_

_He had exited the machine room, having been exploring the Shera at his own will. A small pulse ran through his chest, making him stop. He looked at his hands, panting as he tried to keep control of himself. both were a dull red glowing color. He closed his eyes a moment, trying to will the pain away. His body lifted from the ground as he opened his eyes again. he felt rage, inexplicable rage. His clawed hand lashed out, clawing at the wall. In front of him, two women were talking to each other about something, blurred by the dull beating of his heart in his mind. They deserved to die. A small voice was protruding into his head, telling him so._

_"Vincent.." a female voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around quickly, gazing at none other than Lucrecia, standing there, a sad and almost tormented look on her face. He grunted, feeling more control over his body as she seemed to calm him down. he reached for her, but she dissapeared. He stared at his hand tiredly. Normal..._

Chaos...

Chaos was now parted from him. No longer there to ridicule and mock his every move. Relief. Undying, Beautiful relief. He looked up at the sky and stood up, watching as night fell like a blanket upon the earth, Edge lit like a display of lights in the dread of the night.

"Vincent Valentine?"

Shelke stood there, smiling decently and sighing. Her head shook in small wonder.

"Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine. I don't know why they made me come up here and get you."

A smile tugged at the corner of Vincent's pale lips and his head turned skyward.

**_Sayonara, Chaos..._**


End file.
